Meu Único Presemte
by Chibi-ruby-moon
Summary: Presente de aniversário pro Mu.ONE SHOT,YAOI,MUSHAKA.CASO NÃO GOSTE DO GÊNRO,NÃO ACESSE.


Ele olha para a janela. Era possível ver o templo de seu amado perfeitamente...O seu Amado...Não sabia se podia o chamar assim,afinal,nunca falara com o outro sobre seus sentimentos.Fecha as cortinas rápidademente.A brisa fria que batia em seu rosto o lembrava dele.As gotas finas de chuva o lembrava dele.Tudo lembrava ele.Tudo tão puro.Tudo tão simples...Tudo tão...Mu.Sim,o nome de seu amado.Mu.Mu de Áries,o protetor da primeira casa.O descedênte do mestre do santuário,o rei da telicinese.Mu,o ser mais perfeito que já existiu.E ele?O que ele era?Nada.Absulatamente nada."O Homem mais próximo de deus".Pronto.Acabou.Só isso.Vocês devem estar se perguntando "É só isso mesmo?".Minto,não é.Shaka também é um dos cavaleiros mais desejados do santuário.Shaka também era muito sábio.Shaka era muito arrogante."Era?".Sim,era,por que,depois que se apaixonou por Mu,passou a ser O cavaleiro mais desejado.Porém ficou muito bobo e perdeu todo o seu orgulho.No mínimo nos olhos de Mu.

Já o aspirante da primeia casa dormia tranqüilamente.No dia seguinte era o seu aniversário,por que se preucupar com isso.Mas,o único presente que queria realmente ganhar,era o seu "Eu te amo" ser respondido por um "Eu também te amo,Mu". se o homem mais próximo de deus fosse dar atenção a uma coisinha banal como essa.Mu,seu tolo.Imbecil,burro,idiota.Pronto.Tudo o que precisava.Sua própia mente o xingando.Acorda,pensando em Shaka..Abre os olhos lentamente.5 horas da manhã.Nem adianta mais dormir.Se levanta,toa um banho,pensando em Shaka...Logo vê-se com um pequeno problema...Bem,pequeno não,muito grande na verdade.Seu baixo ventre latejante,pedindo por alivio.Queria tanto que Shaka estivesse ali para ajuda-lo...

Comiam calmamente no refeitório.Shaka havia agido estranhamente nos últimos dias.Mu logo assim que entra no salão,é recebido por muitos aplausos e assobios.Todos se levantam para receber o aniversariante.Menos um.Sim,o único que podia dar-lhe o que queria,não estav presente.Já se fora pela porta dos fundos.Mu,com muito esforço,consegue se desvenquilhar da multidão,procurando pór Ele.Logo acha os lisos cabelos loiros.O Prende por trás,para que não fuja

Shaka...Você tem agido tão estranho ultimamente...O que aconteceu?

Diz,com a voz suave nos ouvidos de Shaka

Nada Mu...

Shaka...Nos conhecemos desde pequenos...Não me engana...O que aconteceu?

Diz,mais firmemente

O Amor pega todos de surpreso Mu.

Pronto.Tudo o que queria ouvir.Shaka,apaixonado.Por quem?Não sabe.Só tinha uma certeza.Agora que não era mesmo correspondido.

Já se declarou?

Fala,disfarçando a vontade de chorar lá mesmo.E de quase ter um ataque de ciúmes.

Ainda não...Não pretendo fazer isso tão cedo...

Oras...Do que tem medo?

De não ser correspondido(Mais é sempre o MESMO medo ¬¬')

Como não ser correspondido.Todas as mulheres do santuário estão comendo na sua mão.

Todas as mulheres,Mu.Somente as mulheres.

Então é um homem!

Não nego que seja.Sim,eu,o homem mais próximo de Deus,apaixonado por outro homem.

Acende uma chaminha de esperança no coração.Entre todos os 88 homens do santuário,ele tinha 0.00001 de ser ele.

Shaka,agora também adimto,estou apaixonado.Por um homem,também.

Só diz isso para me reconfortar.

Não,verdarde.Mas ele nunca vai notar que eu existo.

Ele não foi dar os parabéns no salão principal?

Não.

Como não se todos os cavaleiros que estavam ali foram te receber e lá estava todos os cavaleiros?

Ele sabe que hoje é o meu aniversário.Só não sabe que o amo.

Diz,olhando diretamente para os olhos fechados de Shaka.Ele o abre lentamente,controlando o cosmo ao máximo.Ele era o único que não comprimentara Mu no salão...Isso significava que...

Acho que o aniversariante só não sabe que seu amado o ama.Mu,feliz aniversário.

Shaka...

Mu cora ao ver virgem aproximar o rosto.Era bom demias para ser verdade.Antes dos lábios se encostarem,era-se possível ouvir

Eu te amo

Eu também te amo,Mu.

Um recebera seu presente.Mas mal sabia que tinha uma segunda parte...

Notas da Autora:Ok,presente improvisado,mas acho que eles gostaram...

Mu:Cadê o lemon?O.o

Bate no muzimNão deu tempo.Na próxima eu faço.

Shaka:Eu não deixei de ser virgem?;-;

Vai deixar sim.Só q na sua privaacidade...agora vaum fazer akilo q querem,vão...

Saem

Prontu,finalmente.DEIXEM REVIWS,NEM Q SEJA PRA FALAR:OI,ISSU TAH UMA MIERDA!


End file.
